


Sun Pillow

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kageyama starts to get comfortable with people, he starts using them as pillows and foot rests.</p><p>And apparently, this sort of behaviour only extends to Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Pillow

“Kageyama, please consider my feeling a little.”

“Your feeling?”

“Well, more like my body, but my feeling too.”

Kageyama lifted his head from Hinata’s lap and sat, squinting his eyes and pursing his lips, “Am I heavy?”

Hinata’s lips trembled before he yelled, “You’re a good ten kilos heavier than me, Stupid Kageyama!”

Kageyama looked scandalous, “Even just my head?”

“Yes!”

Months into being friend with Kageyama, Hinata realised that outside the court, Kageyama was an entirely different person. Hinata had plenty of friends, back then and now, but Kageyama was probably the strangest, weirdest friend he had. It came without saying that Kageyama wasn't exactly good at communicating or even expressing himself, but Hinata could live with that. He needed Kageyama. At some degree, he knew that Kageyama needed him too.

(There were two days when Hinata was down with flu. Kageyama messaged him for the first time and called him throughout lunch break, for almost fifteen minutes. Hinata then realised that Kageyama just ate lunch with him. When Hinata returned on the third day, Kageyama ran from the other side of the gym just to greet Hinata. Though his way of greeting was 'Dumbass Hinata, take care of your health better, Dumbass!', he kind of looked like he wanted to cry out of happiness. Hinata head-butt Kageyama in the chin and laughed as he ran, Kageyama behind him, looming and growling. He just realised that Kageyama really missed him, even though it was just two days.)

But after several visits to each other's house and bedrooms, Kageyama started to use Hinata as some sort of pillow. Hinata found this amusing and he'd probably just let it happen, if only Kageyama weren't as heavy as tiny elephant.

Kageyama stared down, pouting and acting like a kicked puppy, “… I’m sorry, Hinata. I won’t do it again.”

Hinata huffed, “Alright, don’t frown like that. I wasn’t really angry…”

Kageyama looked up, his eyes sparkling again.

“… But you are really heavy!” Hinata sighed.

Kageyama looked down again.

Chuckling, Hinata scooted forward to ruffle Kageyama’s hair, “Hey. All you need to do is ask. Most days I’m okay being your pillow and footrest, but asking other people’s consent before touching—or in your case, sleeping against—is important.”

Kageyama’s eyes were furrowed and he had the most serious expression ever, “Like gaining the trust of the team? You consider everyone’s feeling and be nice to them?”

Hinata nodded and smiled, “Yes! Very good, Kageyama.” And Hinata ruffled and patted Kageyama’s hair some more.

Kageyama’s lips trembled as he held back his smile and he looked like he could purr anytime soon.

When Hinata was satisfied with messing Kageyama’s hair, Kageyama gulped and peered at Hinata, “So, um, may I rest my head on your lap and probably, a little later, fall asleep there?”

Hinata laughed, “Yes, you may, Kageyama!”

And so Kageyama placed his head on Hinata’s lap once again that afternoon. Hinata watched how Kageyama—scary and intense Kageyama—turned relax and silly upon leaning against his thighs. He even closed his eyes. His breath went slower too.

“Why are you doing this to me, by the way?” Hinata asked, after he watched Kageyama’s face long enough he’d remember how long Kageyama’s lashes were forever.

“Mm? Doing what?” Kageyama opened up one eye to see Hinata.

“Using me as pillow.”

Kageyama yawned, “Because you’re comfortable. Because I feel comfortable with you.”

And upon that, Hinata’s laughter started slowly until it shook Kageyama on his lap too. “Ah,” chuckled Hinata. “I see.”

“Good,” mumbled Kageyama, satisfied. He closed his eyes and huffed loudly.

It only took him five minutes until he started to snore on Hinata’s lap.

 _What a peculiar person,_ Hinata thought, but not without an urge to kiss Kageyama’s forehead.

*)*

On one of their training camp, Hinata and Kageyama reached the house used as camp first, like always, for they ran the fastest. Hinata found two pillows for them to sit by the corridor, which had sliding door to open for the house as Japanese-styled. On the other hand, Kageyama got them cold boxed milk from the vending machine.

They finished the tiny boxed milk in four successive gulps and lied down on the corridor with the sitting pillows, messily, waiting for the others to return.

When Tanaka and Nishinoya returned, followed by Asahi, Suga, and Daichi, they found Hinata slept on his back, his legs hanging from the wooden corridor, while Kageyama had his head on Hinata’s stomach, like it was on a journey from Hinata’s lap to Hinata’s chest. Both of them slept so peacefully. Until Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita came, followed by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

Then Kageyama mumbled in his sleep, his voice drowsy and low, “Hinata, check what happens.” His face was still against Hinata’s stomach and they were probably closed.

Hinata opened up his eyes and lifted his head, but not the rest of his body. “Oh,” he said upon seeing the rest of the volleyball club. “Everyone has returned. Are we—“ he yawned widely “—going to have our lunch now?”

Daichi shook his head and smiled, “Lunch is in half an hour. Go on with your nap.”

“Okay,” Hinata yawned and lied his head down once again. He patted Kageyama’s back with one hand and mumbled, as if Kageyama hadn't hear the captain. And perhaps he hadn't. “Lunch in thirty minutes, Kageyama. Go back to sleep.”

And Kageyama answered with the slowest nod in the universe and, merely seconds later, a loud snore.

The rest of the team scooted away from the scene, everyone blushing as they threw awkward glances wordlessly at one another.

“Geez,” said Tsukishima, who also had shades of red on his face. “What are they, a thing now?”

Ennoshita chuckled softly, for they weren’t very far from the spot where the odd duo napped just yet.

“Well, to be fair, they have been a thing since the beginning.”

Daichi made an agreeing chuckle, followed by the rest of the team.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tumblr user krisadilli’s post.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Links: [My Tumblr](http://hallovalgus.tumblr.com/) | [Haikyuu!! Forum](http://s15.zetaboards.com/haikyuu_forum/index/)


End file.
